Who's Killing the Superstars?
An all-star parody of Who's Killing the Muppets? ''from ''Robot Chicken Cast * Kermit the Frog (in Gonzo's role) - Peter Pan (Peter Pan) * Miss Piggy (in Fozzie Bear's role) - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Gonzo (in Kermit the Frog's role) - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Fozzie Bear (in Miss Piggy's role) - Genie (Aladdin) * Scooter - Timon (The Lion King) * Hooded Killer - Himself * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) * Beaker - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) * Rowlf the Dog - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Dr. Teeth - Goofy (Mickey Mouse) * Lew Zealand - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) * Swedish Chef - Remy (Ratatouille) * Animal - Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) * Steve Martin - Steve with Blue as his extra (Blue's Clues) * Camilla the Chicken - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Stalter - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Waldorf - SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Penguins - Meeko and Flit (Pocahontas) * Skeeter - Uncle Max (The Lion King) Transcript * Peter: For our next feat, the great Nick Wilde will walk across hot coals while explaining what the hell he is. * Hooded Killer: No! For your next feat, you die! (Hooded Killer fires a cannon, decapitating Peter, and Peter's corpse falls on the hot coals. Then Hooded Killer places a water sack on the scene) Peter's Funeral and Burial Ceremony * Nick: Peter died as he lived, and our family will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, STEVE AND BLUE!!!! * Steve: "The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want. He makes me like.." * Alice (interrupting): Oh, are we burying him in a sybian? (Peter's casket gets lowered into the ground) * Genie: You know, the last time a superstar died was... * Steve (interrupting): Excuse me? * Genie: Don’t you mean, "Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me"? * Steve: No, this is a funeral. I’m working. Do I come to where you work and knock things out of your mouth?! * Nick: Wow, Steve's working blue, but he’s right. We vowed never to talk about...that night. (The gang turn to look at Timon) (Timon waves at them) Later * Alice: And then the dad says, "The Aristocrats"! * Hooded Killer: (Right up at the door) Hey, Alice? Why did the girl turn red? * Alice: I don’t know, stranger. * Hooded Killer: Because she was em-bar-rassed! * Alice: '''(Sarcastically claps) Genie can do better... * '''Hooded Killer: Then how about this? Because I totally STABBED YOU! (Hooded Killer stabs Alice in the neck and then the back with a knife) * Alice: What a showstopper. Ooohh! (Falls on stage) * Patrick: See? I told you Alice was gonna die on stage tonight. (Patrick and Spongebob laugh) * Alice: Hey, guys, can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? * Spongebob: You're an ambulance. (Patrick and Spongebob laugh again, and Alice is dragged offscreen by Hooded Killer and murdered. Then a red wagon is rolled out on stage) * Nick: (Meeko and Flit roll Alice's dead body away) First Peter, now Alice. Could we be paying the price for what we did to...? * Genie: Don’t say that name, Nick. * Nick: OOOH, Genie's telling me what to do. Wow, hey, everybody! Come here! You gotta come see this. Genie's telling me what to do! Wow, must be a day that ends in E! (Timon walks by carrying a boxful of props) Hey, uh, Timon? * Timon: Oh! Hey there, Nick. * Nick: We need to talk about your uncle's death. * Timon: Why, sure. I love talking about my uncle, if not for that day he passed away... * Nick: You know, I’m gonna stop you right there. I got something I gotta tell you. Superstar Babies Flashback * Baby Peter: Let’s play The Little Mermaid! * Baby Genie: Let’s question Peter's sensability. Wocka-wocka! * Baby Timon: Hold on! Let me grab my floaties. (Leaves) * Uncle Max: What a boy. * Baby Alice: Ahem. I'' will play Ariel. * '''Uncle Max:' Mermaids aren't fat! (Pushes Baby Alice) * Baby Peter: Yikes! Uncle Max, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Uncle Max smacks Peter) * Baby Genie: NANNY! UNCLE MAX'S HITTING US AGAIN! * Baby Peter: Yeah, who's the homo now? (Uncle Max beats up Genie, and Uncle Max gets hit in the back by Nick with a red wagon and knocked headfirst into the pool) * Baby Nick: '''If we do this thing, it’s our secret forever. (All Superstar Babies agree and drown Uncle Max in the pool) * '''All Superstar Babies: NANNY! (Present) * Timon: You killed my uncle?!? * Nick: Yeah, well, It was 60% self-defense. But we're kind of burying the lead here. We think Uncle Max's come back from the grave for revenge! * Timon: Oh, my uncle will have his ''revenge… (Timon reveals himself to be Uncle Max, the Killer, in disguise) * '''Nick and Genie: '''AAAAHHH!!! * '''Uncle Max:' (Takes out knife, and attacks Nick) Fifteen seconds till your death! * Genie: HIIII-YAH! (Jumps to kick her, but misses) Wuh! * Uncle Max: Here it comes! Showtime! * Judy: (Holding a bow and arrow) Get away from him, you bitch! * Uncle Max: You can’t shoot me! Bunnies don’t even have fingers! (Judy fires an arrow, which runs through Uncle Max's head) OOHH!! (Falls to the floor with Steve and Blue behind him) * Steve (chuckling): That bit never gets old. (Dances as funny music starts) Gallery Peter Pan in Peter Pan.jpg|Peter Pan as Kermit the Frog (in Gonzo's role) Princess Alice .jpg|Alice as Miss Piggy (in Fozzie Bear's role) Nick wilde sighs.png|Nick Wilde as Gonzo (in Kermit's role) Genie from Aladdin.jpg|Genie as Fozzie Bear (in Miss Piggy's role) Timon.png|Timon as Scooter Bob the Tomato in VeggieTales.jpg|Bob the Tomato as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew Larry.png|Larry the Cucumber as Beaker Pumbaa in the first film.jpg|Pumbaa as Rowlf the Dog Goofy in An Extremely Goofy Movie.jpg|Goofy as Dr. Teeth Stitch in Lilo & Stitch 2 Stitch Has a Glitch.jpg|Stitch as Lew Zealand Remy the Rat.jpg|Remy as Swedish Chef Donald Duck in Saludos Amigos.jpg|Donald Duck as Animal Steve (Blue's Clues).jpg|Steve as Steve Martin Blue-s-Big-Musical-screenshot-blues-clues-34387040-320-240.png|Blue as Steve's Extra Judy Hopps in Zootopia.jpg|Judy Hopps as Camilla the Chicken Spongebob and patrick angry.png|Patrick Star and Spongebob Squarepants as Stalter and Waldorf Meeko the Raccoon.jpg|Meeko Flit in Pocahontas 2 Journey to a New World.jpg|and Flit as Penguins Uncle Max 2.jpg|Uncle Max as Skeeter Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken